Aimi
by coryclain
Summary: Naruto y Sakura siempre estuvieron juntos desde pequeños, entre ellos habia un sentimiento muchos mas fuerte. Un lamentable accidente hizo que aquellas promesas nunca fueran cumplidas y sus sentimientos no fueran declarados. Aimi es una niña de 8 años conoce a Naruto quien es un nutriologo de 23 años. Quiza su primer encuentro, no haya sido realmente el primero.
1. Prólogo

**Prológo**

La última vez que pude ver su sonrisa, fue un mes de abril. Teníamos quince años y asistíamos a la misma escuela, aunque no estábamos en el mismo grupo siempre la buscaba en las horas libres o con la excusa de que me ayudara a estudiar iba a su casa, por muy mal que pudiera pasarla, ella siempre fue mi motivo para sonreír.

Esa mañana habíamos salido a mirar los cerezos, al ser nuestros padres amigos siempre fuimos cercanos desde muy tierna edad y pronto terminaríamos siendo mejores amigos, aunque para mí fue aún más, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella.

Desde pequeños ya me gustaba estar con ella, siempre sonriente y animada, no tarde mucho en quererla y desear siempre estar a su lado. Ella que parecía ser tan fuerte, también era débil, pero no lo mostraba a los demás, solo a mí y de ahí fue que me hice la promesa de siempre protegerla.

– no es hermoso – Sakura extendía sus manos intentando atrapar algunos cerezos, recordar aquella escena aun hace que mi corazón se exalte y sienta una profunda tristeza.

Me pregunto si ella se sentiría de la misma forma, ¿me querrías tanto como yo a ti Sakura?

Unos días antes había intentado confesarme, espere por ella a la salida de la escuela, lo cual no era inusual, solíamos ir juntos a casa, sin embargo, me sentía sumamente nervioso. Cuando la vi salir me acerqué rápidamente, que suerte encontrarla sola. A veces Ino la acompañaba.

– n-necesito hablar contigo – intenté decir de la forma mas calmada que pude sin embargo mi voz sonó temblorosa, y podía sentir mi rostro completamente rojo, apreté mis puños intentando calmarme.

– claro, pero… estas bien Naruto? – puso su mano sobre mi frente – estas muy caliente, acaso estas resfriado? – desde siempre había sido así conmigo, preocupándose por mí.

Pasaron segundos, que me parecían eternos, sin embargo, las palabras no salían de mi boca, porque me costaba tanto decirlo.

– Naruto? – volvió a llamarme, me miraba preocupada

– te llevare a casa – apure a contestarle, tome su mano y comencé a caminar, ella intento liberar su mano de la mía – espera, q-que haces, puedo caminar sola – pero no la solté ni detuve mi paso, al final termino por aceptarlo, todo el camino no fui capaz de decir nada, ni mirarle a la cara. Aun si ese día solo había conseguido tomar su mano, eso me había hecho inmensamente feliz.

– ven Naruto, sentémonos ahí – señalo un gran árbol, extendió una pequeña manta y saco aperitivos – mira he hecho esto especialmente para hoy – de su bolso sacaba unas enormes bolas de arroz.

– pero que grandes! – exclame riendo, nunca se le había dado la cocina sin embargo parecía realmente disfrutar intentándolo.

Me paso una bola de arroz, "salado" pensé después de probarlo – ¿te gusta? – sus ojos brillaban

– por supuesto – no pude evitar sonreír, y di otro gran bocado para terminármelo, lo que hizo que ella sonriera aún más.

Si, aquella fue la última vez que pude verte sonreír.


	2. Nos volvemos a encontrar

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **\- Nos volvemos a encontrar -**

Aimi correteaba por la nueva casa, recién se habían mudado y no había terminado de ordenar sus cosas cuando decidió jugar con su hermana mayor Midori, que era solo 3 años mayor que ella. Mientras se correteaban de un lado a otro tiraron la vajilla de su madre, el sonido las dejo pálidas, intercambiaron miradas y echaron a correr lo mas rápido que pudieron.

Aimi salió al patio trasero y al no encontrar escondite, trepo por la pequeña barda de la casa de a lado, se impulso y salto al otro lado. Desde pequeña disfrutaba de hacer actividad física lo que le daba mayor agilidad que las niñas de su edad. Guardo silencio pegada a la bardita, en espera de los gritos de su madre, de pronto sintió algo húmedo en su mano.

– oh! ¡perrito! – un shiba inu meneaba su cola alegre ante la presencia de la niña, esta acaricio su cabeza y este lamio su mano nuevamente.

– Hoshi donde has ido? – se escucho la voz de un joven desde dentro de la casa

– así que ese es tu nombre, Hoshi, que linda – daba pequeñas palmaditas a la cabeza de Hoshi

Para cuando Aimi logro ver al dueño de la voz de hace un momento se sintió paralizada, las imágenes de alguien llorando aparecieron en su mente.

– disculpa, quien eres? – pregunto el rubio acercándose a la pequeña, esta salió de su trance y sintió gran necesidad por acercársele, corrió hacia él y lo tomo de la esquina de su camisa.

– soy Aimi – sus ojos brillaban, estaba completamente maravillada con este muchacho, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, "Naruto" vino ese nombre a su mente.

– Mucho gusto Aimi, mi nombre es Naruto. Dime ¿qué haces aquí? ¿y tus padres? – escuchar que su nombre era justo como ella había pensado la sorprendió – ¡increíble! – dijo Aimi sin pensarlo, el rubio sonrió leve ante sus palabras.

– Aimi! ¿Dónde te has metido? – se escuchaba la voz de su madre, volvió a ponerse pálida, estaba segura de que se llevaría un buen regaño.

– lo siento, me llama mi madre – corrió hacia la bardita y trepo nuevamente, antes de saltar a su patio giro a ver a su nuevo vecino – puedo venir a jugar con Hoshi después? – el chico asintió y despidió a la pequeña.

– sean más cuidadosas la próxima vez – riño la madre de Aimi y Midori – no me gusta que corran dentro de casa –

– podrían haberse hecho daño – añadió su padre, en tono molesto, amaban mucho a sus hijas

– lo sentimos mucho – contestaron ambas niñas, ambos padres suspiraron de alivio, no gustaban de regañarlas, pero a veces era inevitable.

Debido al trabajo de su padre, solían mudarse cada cierto tiempo, lo que hacia un poco mas complicado el que sus hijas pudieran hacerse de amigos, a pesar de eso ambas eran de lo más extrovertidas y no parecían estar tristes por ello, además de que su madre siempre estaba para apoyarlas, no se sentían solas.

Esa noche, Aimi se removía entre las cobijas, parecía tener pesadillas.

 **Flash Back**

Apenas podía ver su rostro, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas tenía una expresión desesperada, siempre me gustaron el azul de tus ojos, tenían un brillo especial y mostraban felicidad, pero ahora solo podía ver un enorme pesar en ellos.

– responde, por favor – pedía suplicante

Me encontraba tendida en el suelo, no era capaz de moverme, quería contestar _**estoy bien** ,_ sin embargo, las palabras no salían de mi boca, lo siento tanto. Por favor no llores… no quiero verte así, en ese momento yo también comencé a llorar.

Sentí la calidez de tu mano, me tomaste fuertemente, justo como unos días antes. Me alegro de que lo hicieras y que no voltearas a verme, mi cara estaba completamente roja, si lo hubieras hecho habría sido muy difícil para mi seguir ocultando mis sentimientos. Te quiero. Naruto… ¿me querrías tanto como yo a ti? Debí haberte preguntado ese día, pero tenia miedo de tu respuesta.

Mis ojos se sentían muy pesados y no pude evitar cerrarlos, me sentía realmente cansada pero aun podía escucharte claramente – Sakura, no me dejes – fueron las ultimas palabras que te escuché decir.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Aimi despertó agitada a mitad de la noche – lo recuerdo – susurro, lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, y parecían no detenerse, intento no hacer ruido para no despertar a su hermana mayor que dormía al otro extremo de la habitación. Salió al pequeño balcón de su cuarto, intentaba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Miro sus pequeñas manos – yo… ¿morí? – miro su reflejo en la ventana, estaba confundida, era como haber despertado. Recordaba perfectamente la vida de Sakura Haruno, al igual que la vida que había llevado hasta ahora como Aimi. ¿Quién era en este momento?


	3. Hoshi

**CAPITULO 2**

 **\- Hoshi -**

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que Aimi recordaba su vida pasada, no comprendía porque razón había recordado todo de golpe, sentía sentimientos de arrepentimiento por su manera de irse, las cosas que no pudo decir en su momento y todo lo que no pudo hacer.

Viendo al actual Naruto se sintió tranquila, ver que había podido seguir con su vida, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco decepcionada, al estar en su casa no pudo ver ninguna foto de ella, solo había fotos de sus padres, Kushina y Mina, y algunas de él. Naruto había dejado la casa de sus padres, pero desconocía el motivo y si es que aun los veía.

Por otra parte, le molestaba que aun recordando todo no podía decir nada siendo ahora otra persona, entonces ¿qué sentido tenía recordar? Intentaba no darle vueltas al asunto, pero ya era inevitable que quisiera estar a su lado.

Durante ese tiempo visitaba casi a diario a Naruto excusándose de cuidar a Hoshi, de inmediato descubrió que iba de vez en cuando a su escuela ayudando como nutriólogo, así que incluso en la escuela lo buscaba cada vez que podía. Aimi salía de casa, había quedado de ayudar a limpiar a Naruto.

Una vez en casa de Naruto intentaba dar un baño a Hoshi que corría evitándola – ¡vamos! será un momento – gritaba mientras la perseguía. Desde dentro Naruto que limpiaba su cocina veía la escena divertido, desde que Aimi se había mudado, su casa ya no era silenciosa como solía ser, y un ambiente alegre se creaba cada vez que la pequeña lo visitaba.

Cuando logro acabar de asear a Hoshi, fue a la cocina a avisar a Naruto

– gracias, haces un buen trabajo al cuidar de Hoshi – le paso un jugo de naranja

– por supuesto, prometimos cuidarla juntos –

 **Flash Back**

Cuando tenían doce años fue cuando encontraron a la pequeña Hoshi. Ambos salían de clases, estaba lloviendo y ninguno traía paraguas, así que iban corriendo.

– espera Naruto – se detuvo en seco – escuchas eso? –

El intento poner atención sin embargo no sabia a lo que se refería, enseguida vio a la peli rosa irse corriendo en dirección del rio a lado del camino, el salió corriendo tras ella

– Sakura ten cuidado, no corras – al alcanzarla esta estaba de rodillas frente a una caja de cartón – vamos, tenemos que ir a casa – la lluvia ya había empapado por completo a ese par, se asomo a ver el interior de la caja, era un pequeño perrito.

– ¿podemos llevarlo? – miro a Naruto con suplica – como han podido abandonarle, es tan pequeño – lo tomo en sus brazos, temblaba de frio el pobre.

El rubio pensó un momento, no estaba seguro si sus padres le dejarían quedárselo, pero ver sus ojos suplicantes lo hicieron ceder – vale, pero lo cuidaremos juntos –

– sii! Lo prometo – extendió su meñique e hicieron su promesa.

 **Fin Flash Back**

– pero cuando lo hemos prometido? – respondió el rubio con risa, Aimi casi se ahoga con el jugo, no debía mencionar cosas de su vida pasada. – eh tranquila, tómalo con calma –

Después de terminar, Aimi se coloco un cubrebocas y tomo una pequeña escoba, tocaba limpiar el cuarto de Naruto, este no le dejaba hacer mucho, así que solo se limitaba a barrer y limpiar las superficies de sus muebles. Al estar limpiando su escritorio encontró una cajita bastante desgastada, en ella había un papel doblado, al extenderlo noto que era una fotografía. Esa foto había sido tomada por Kushina en la mañana que habían ido a ver los cerezos.

 **Flash Back**

Sakura había llegado a casa de Naruto, sabia que se le haría tarde como casi siempre, así que prefirió ir por él.

– mamá! Ya te dije que no es una cita – decía el rubio con puchero y un leve sonrojo

– si, si, lo que tu digas – sonreía divertida al ver a su hijo tan cohibido – vamos, les tomo una foto –

– lo siento Sakura, ya sabes como es – suspiro

– está bien, solo es una foto – en ese momento lo tomo del brazo como si fueran pareja, Naruto se sorprendió y enseguida sonrió ampliamente al igual que Sakura.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Naruto dejo de escuchar a la pequeña tararear, y se dio cuenta que miraba aquella foto que tanto dolor le causaba ver, rápidamente se la arrebato. No había sido capaz de tirarla en todo ese tiempo.

– es alguien especial? – pregunto Aimi, sentía curiosidad por saber que había sido para Naruto

– no lo sé… – dijo indiferente – ya no la recuerdo – guardo de nuevo la foto en la pequeña caja

Para Aimi escucharlo decir esas palabras la hizo sentir triste, Naruto se sorprendió al ver que la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar – ¿te encuentras bien? – quizá había sido brusco al quitarle la foto.

Aimi no quería tener que inventarse alguna excusa para su llanto, – tengo que volver a casa – grito mientras corría de regreso. "No pasa nada, no pasa nada, Sakura ya no está después de todo" se recordaba mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Cuando entro a casa vio a su madre hablar con una vecina mientras tomaban el té.

– oh Aimi dónde estabas? Traje galletas para tu hermana y para ti– pregunto la vecina, su madre soltó una risita

– en casa de Naruto – dijo ya tranquila

– esta niña no se despega para nada de nuestro vecino – Aimi se puso como un tomate, para ambas adultas la escena les pareció de lo más tierno

– qué suerte tienen los niños – añadió la señora en forma picara, aquel joven era de muy buen ver – pero no creo que lo puedas conquistar – advirtió a la pequeña– mi hija trabaja con él y en alguna ocasión bebiendo le menciono que perdió a la chica que amaba cuando era joven, tenía el corazón destrozado –

Aimi se preocupo al pensar en lo que había pasado después de su muerte, quería ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas, si estas aun existían.


	4. Lo que habita en tu corazón

**Capitulo 3**

 **\- Lo que habita en tu corazón -**

Estaba anocheciendo, y Naruto se encontraba recostado en su cama, en su mano izquierda se encontraba la foto de ellos, en su último día. La había vuelto a sacar con intención de romperla, pero le era imposible, todo lo vivió con ella, seguían siendo agradables memorias.

– me haces falta – murmuro para sí, y una lagrima solitaria descendió por su mejilla.

"Naruto!, quieres jugar" "Naruto eres un tonto, ¿qué haces?" "Quería estar contigo" recordó la voz de Sakura, en su mente apareció sonriendo para él. Aun con los años, no conseguía olvidarla.

 **Flash Back**

Durante el funeral de Sakura, este había esperado el momento para hablar con los padres de Sakura.

– lo siento mucho!, estaba a su lado…. – su voz se quebró – no pude protegerla – hizo una reverencia, la culpa carcomía al chico, las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, desde el incidente no dejaba de llorar su perdida.

Mebuki comenzó a llorar al verlo, sentía pena por el chico, no le culpaban en absoluto, tanto ella como su esposo sabían que para él también había sido una gran pérdida.

– levántate Naruto – se acerco Kizashi a Naruto – no ha sido tu culpa – el también derramaba lagrimas – tienes que ser fuerte y cuidar tu cuerpo – el pobre chico estaba realmente pálido, y tenia unas enormes bolsas debajo de sus ojos, al parecer no había descansado en absoluto – Sakura te regañaría si te viera así – "Pero ya no está" pensó Naruto.

Los días posteriores a su muerte fueron cada vez peores. Todos los días despertaba agitado llamándola entre gritos, se negaba a comer y se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación. Sus padres estaban sumamente preocupados, así que decidieron mandarlo con Jiraya, que era como un segundo padre para Minato. Jiraya era un escritor muy famoso, una persona muy tranquila y sabía que años atrás había servido de apoyo a Minato, este vivía en el campo, pues prefería la tranquilidad a el ajetreo de la ciudad.

Para Kushina resultaba difícil no poder ayudarlo, quiso darle tiempo de sanar sus heridas, no lo presionarían, le dolía en el alma ver a su hijo tan cambiado, tan débil, como si la mas pequeña brisa pudiera derribarlo, temía que si seguía así le perdería.

Casi un año después, gracias al apoyo de Jiraya fue capaz de regresar a la escuela, aun si ahora se encontraba mucho mejor, su sonrisa ya no era tan radiante como lo fue alguna vez. Naruto intentaba no preocupar a sus padres, así que sonreía lo mejor que podía y bromeaba de vez en cuando, regresar a casa aun le traía recuerdos de la peli rosa. Cuando llego el momento de asistir a la universidad no dudo en escoger una lo suficientemente lejos de casa, pretender estar bien en todo momento le resultaba desgastante.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Recordando, lamentándose, fue perdiendo la conciencia y quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente despertó por el frio que se sentía en su habitación, había dejado levemente abierta su ventana, se cambió de ropa y salió al jardín, cogió algunas verduras del pequeño huerto que tenía detrás de su casa. Justo en ese momento veía a Aimi saltar de nuevo a su patio.

– pequeño mono, te he dicho que uses la puerta principal – la regaño mientras apretaba sus mejillas, en dos ocasiones anteriores se había lastimado al saltar, después de eso le había prohibió seguir haciéndolo, pero era muy necia.

– n-no! me duele – se quejó la pequeña, este la soltó y rio por los pucheros que hacía.

– quieres desayunar? – ella negó con la cabeza

– ya comí, gracias – mintió, Naruto sabía que le estaba mintiendo, siempre le apartaba la miraba.

– si quieres seguir así de linda debes alimentarte mejor – sonrió, Aimi acepto inmediato, que le dijera linda la hizo muy feliz, después de todo no tenía razón para haber ido tan temprano, estaba preocupado por él y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo a verle.

Mientras Naruto preparaba algo ella se revolvía en su asiento, – lo siento – soltó finalmente, llamo la atención del joven sin comprender porque se disculpaba – mentí cuando dije que no había desayunado – lo decía bajito, sus mejillas estaban levemente rosadas, el guardo silencio y enseguida rio.

– vaya!, te han enseñado bien tus padres – enseguida sirvió la mesa – alguien que no puede mentir la tiene difícil – dijo casi sin quererlo, aquello no iba para ella.

Ambos comenzaron a comer, Naruto parecía estar muy lejos de ahí, con la mirada perdida. Aimi le miraba, "cuanto has crecido" fue cuando noto una cicatriz debajo de su oreja, a simple vista no se notaba, pero de cerca parecía haber sido una gran herida.

– cuando te has hecho eso? – cuestiono señalando la herida, la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al rubio.

– oh esto?, fue hace siete años creo – "después de mi muerte" pensó Aimi – en ese tiempo fui un masoquista, no quería comer, ni salir de casa y en algún momento me hice esa herida – por un momento se permitió ser sincero.

– dolió? – pregunto seria

– al principio –

– y ahora? –

– ahora… solo hay una cicatriz. No duele, ya no sangra – su mirada mostraba tristeza a pesar de sus palabras "no estas hablando de tu herida" pensó Aimi, esta vez no pudo esconder sus lágrimas y salió corriendo

– espera Aimi! – escucho a Naruto, pero no se detuvo.

"Yo no quería hacerte daño, perdón Naruto, no quería dejarte solo"


	5. Declaración de amor

**Capitulo 4**

 **"Declaración de amor"**

Llegaba la hora de asistir a clases y Aimi había subido a lo alto de un puente peatonal, miraba el paso de las personas y de los coches, hace unos momentos había salido corriendo sin dirección alguna, se detuvo en ese lugar a pensar un momento a tranquilizar su mente. La mirada que tenía Naruto no hacía mas que confírmale cuan solo se sentía por su ausencia. No quería verlo así, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Pronto vio a niños ir acompañados de sus madres a la escuela – debería volver a casa – su familia seguramente estaría preocupada. Mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras a su lado subían dos niños de kínder jugando, su madre iba sosteniendo al menor de ellos, "que lindos" sonrió ante la escena. Fue entonces que el mayor se resbalo y no pudo sujetarse del barandal, Aimi intento jalarlo para evitar su caída, pero el peso la hizo caer a ella también, solo atino a abrazar al niño esperando que no saliera lastimado "esto ya lo he vivido" pensó. Estaba segura de que caería en el suelo, pero los brazos de alguien la atraparon antes.

Naruto que había salido a buscarla, pudo verla en el momento que intento detener la caída del niño, fue cuando se perdió en sus emociones y había corrido con todas sus fuerzas para atraparlos, esta escena era muy parecida a aquel desafortunado día, pero en esta ocasión pudo llegar a tiempo.

Aimi se sintió culpable cuando vio la cara de angustia que tenía Naruto, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar y escuchar su corazón palpitar fuertemente, enseguida llego la madre del pequeño y agradeció que lo salvaran de caer. Ambos los despidieron y se quedaron en silencio, mirando en dirección a donde se dirigía la mujer con sus hijos.

– ¡menudo susto! al menos nadie salió herido – Aimi intento romper el ambiente tenso, pero él no la volteo a ver, ella lo miro, parecía molesto – lo siento… gracias por salv.. – antes de poder terminar Naruto se puso a su nivel y apretó sus mejillas, la miro severamente.

– entiendo que quieras ayudar a los demás, pero hacerlo exponiéndote al peligro, definitivamente está mal – Aimi no recordaba ninguna ocasión donde le hablara de esa forma – no lo vuelvas a hacer, te lo ruego – la pequeña ya tenía lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, lo que hizo calmar a Naruto – aunque no creo que pueda decirlo siendo que yo he hecho lo mismo, soy un mal adulto – le dio una sonrisa, y palmo su cabeza – vamos a casa –

Mientras caminaban de regreso, Aimi limpiaba sus mejillas, Naruto no había vuelto a hablar, solo pensaba.

– yo también mentí antes – soltó seguido de un suspiro, sorprendiendo a la pequeña. – la chica de la foto de ayer, mentí cuando dije que la había olvidado – mientras lo decía no volteo a verla – lo siento… ella murió en un accidente, en las escaleras de una estación… una mujer embarazada estuvo a punto de caer y ella al ayudarla cayo en su lugar – sonrió amargamente y volteo a verla – solo la mujer embarazada se salvó… tus acciones y las de ella se parecen – volvió la mirada al frente, esta vez pensó en el pasado, en sus sentimientos por Sakura – no puedo olvidarla –.

Aimi le miraba con tristeza, ella no podía hacer nada por Naruto, aun cuando tenía todos esos recuerdos, entonces que podía hacer si no buscar su felicidad en ese momento. La persona que tenia enfrente había sido su primer amor en su vida pasada, y en esta también lo seria.

–Naruto! – llamo bien fuerte al rubio, este volteo rápidamente con clara duda – Te amo – Aimi decidió que no podía dudar más, quería hacerlo feliz. Naruto no daba crédito a la confesión de la pequeña, pero la mirada decidida de esta le hizo saber que no estaba bromeando – por favor, sal conmigo –

– Lo siento, tengo a alguien que he amado durante 8 años, yo no puedo corresponderte – se inclinó levemente en muestra de disculpa, cualquiera que fuera, no se sentía capaz de volver a amar, y aun si lo fuera no empezaría con alguien tan menor a él. Aun así, agradecía sus sentimientos.

Ella tomo su mano, haciendo que este la mirara asombrado al verla tan feliz – está bien, vamos – las palabras de Naruto sonaron sinceras, seguía siendo muy amable. Su rechazo no se podía evitar aun era muy joven para que el pudiera verla como algo más, pero no se rendiría, quizás algún día podría ganar su corazón, si lo había logrado como Sakura, definitivamente lo conseguiría nuevamente.

– oye Naruto –

– dime? –

– yo no moriré antes que tu – ese comentario hizo sonreír al rubio

– como si fuera a dejar morir a alguien quince años menor que yo – bromeo

"Hare que te enamores de mi" sonrió sinceramente mientras le miraba de reojo, esta vez no lo dejaría solo. Quizás esa era la razón por que la vida le había dado otra oportunidad de encontrarse con Naruto.


	6. Promesas rotas

**Capitulo 5**

 **"Promesas rotas"**

 **Flash Back**

Cuando llegaron a ver los cerezos Sakura corrió a recoger una pluma que estaba a la orilla del lago del parque, habían ido a la ciudad vecina solo para verlos.

– mira! Quizá sea la pluma de un cisne – tenía la expresión más dulce del mundo

– no puede ser, han migrado –

– que lástima! Quería verlos – se levanto y con la pluma hacia dibujos en el aire – sabias que los cisnes elige una sola pareja para toda la vida, incluso si algo los separa, encontraran la forma de reunirse –

– si fueras tú, volaría de inmediato a tu lado – él rubio tenía las mejillas encendidas

– ¿es una propuesta? – rio viéndolo tan vulnerable, se acerco a el y toco su mejilla con la pluma

– si fueras tú, me aseguraría de volver a tu lado – en ese momento ambos sintieron gran calidez, ambos sonreían con sus mejillas encendidas.

Naruto tomo su mano rápidamente sorprendiendo a la peli rosa – cuando llegue el invierno, volvamos juntos –

– si – entrelazo sus dedos con los de Naruto – es una promesa.

Pero cuando el invierno llego, ella ya no estaba.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Naruto estaba sentado en el exterior de su casa, en una banca que tenía a un lado de su puerta. Llevaba puesto un suéter ligero color azul y un pantalón negro, había ido a pasear a Hoshi que ahora estaba recostada a su lado, se sentía frio. Era invierno después de todo, otro año más en el que no cumplirían su promesa.

Iba siendo hora de preparar la cena, entro a casa y preparo lo suficiente para dos personas, sabia que Aimi no tardaría en ir a visitarle, cuando comenzó a servir los platos se escucho el sonido de la puerta trasera.

– nunca entenderás – le dio un golpecito en su frente, ella se limitó a sonreír.

Mientras comían, Aimi no paro de hablar de las cosas que habían ocurrido en su clase, y las peleas que solía tener con su hermana mayor. Naruto solo la miraba, esa estación le hacía sentir melancólico y no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que la menor decía.

– gracias por la comida – recogió sus platos, noto que Naruto apenas había probado bocado, y ahora que le miraba bien lucia pálido.

*Toc toc* se escucho en la puerta principal, Naruto no ponía seguro hasta llegar la noche, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Midori, la hermana mayor de Aimi.

– disculpa, ¿esta mi hermana? –

Aimi fue con su hermana, Naruto la siguió hasta la puerta.

– Dime, ¿te gustaría ir mañana con nosotras al Santuario? –

– eh? No quisiera causar molestias a tu familia – se disculpó Naruto

– para nada, verdad Aimi – guiño a su hermana menor, sabia cuanto le gustaba el rubio y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para molestarle, era divertido verla sonrojada. – _quieres estar con tu amado para iniciar el año, ¿no?_ – susurro a la menor, que ya estaba colorada.

Aimi se sentía avergonzada – vamos se una chica valiente! – insistió a su hermana

– um… es la primera vez que vamos al santuario aquí, y no sabemos muy bien donde se encuentra, si estas con nosotras, me sentiré segura – logro decir mientras juntaba sus manos frente a su rostro.

– entonces iré – acepto

– es una promesa entonces – añadió Midori, ambas se despidieron, pero Aimi regreso un momento

– debes abrigarte bien, no descuides tu salud por favor – que una niña menor a él le sermoneara le causo bastante gracia y no pudo evitar reír

– gracias por preocuparte por mi –

– nos vemos mañana – Naruto se quedó en la puerta mirando a ambas chicas

– gracias Midori! –

– me debes un pastel –

– ¿eh? –

Al día siguiente Naruto no tuvo ganas de levantarse, había pasado el día en cama, el clima era nublado y bastante fresco, se encontraba mirando aquella foto de nuevo. Estaba absorto en sus recuerdos y salió de su casa, iba en pijama, pero apenas y sentía el frio, llego a un lago no muy lejos de casa, se parecía tanto a aquel otro. Qué sentido tenía ir, si no estaba ella, se lamentó.

Estaba anocheciendo y Aimi iba en busca de Naruto, llevaba un kimono rosa, como el color de su cabello en su anterior vida – ¿me quedara bien? – llego a la puerta, pero se extrañó de no ver las luces encendidas, parecía no haber nadie en casa. Fue a su cuarto y vio una silueta en la esquina de la habitación – ¡Naruto! – corrió a su lado, pero este estaba inconsciente, tenía bastante fiebre.

 _Naruto se encontró en el parque de hace años, en el lago podía ver parejas de cisnes nadar, frente a él estaba Sakura que parecía emocionada por la escena, esta le volteo a ver, hacia cuanto que no veía esa sonrisa – ¡Naruto! –_.

– Naruto – llamo Aimi, parecía recobrar la conciencia.

Cuando lo encontró en ese estado, salió corriendo por ayuda a sus padres, lo acomodaron en su cama y bajaron un poco su temperatura con trapos húmedos, Aimi insistió en que podía cuidar de él, al principio no aceptaron, pero Midori termino por convencerles diciendo que se quedarían juntas, pero al poco rato se fue con sus amigos.

– ¿uh? – al despertar se encontró con el rostro de Aimi y Hoshi, que empezó a lamerle la cara en cuanto abrió bien los ojos. Se incorporo lentamente.

– siempre es igual contigo, cada que enfermas no te das cuenta –

– siempre…? – Naruto se sorprendió por su comentario era la primera vez que enfermaba desde la conocía

– ayer tampoco tenias hambre cierto?, apenas tocaste tu comida – el rostro de Aimi expresó su preocupación

– lamento romper mi promesa, no pude ir al templo contigo – miro a la pequeña había algo en ella, fue un instante, imposible pensó – te queda muy bien ese kimono – la pequeña se ruborizo, Naruto volvió a acostarse – aquella vez tampoco pude cumplir mi promesa –

Aimi sabia a que se refería, "Si pudiera decirle que en mi antigua vida fui Sakura" sintió duda, pero enseguida reafirmo su decisión "No, no se lo diré, estoy aquí como soy".

En la mesita a lado de su cama estaba la foto de ambos, estaba algo doblada, la tomo en sus manos sabia que su recuerdo era doloroso, tenia que desprenderse de ella.

– está muy desgastada… – Aimi sentía gran pena, "lo siento" – debería… tirar esta foto? – Naruto tomo su pequeña mano

– no la tires, aun si esta desgastada sigue siendo importante, no quiero olvidarla – Aimi sentía las lagrimas a punto de salir "Sakura ya no está, pero yo sí, date cuenta".

– yo… yo tampoco pude cumplir varias promesas, a mi madre le había prometido no pelear mas con Midori, pero seguimos haciéndolo – hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas.

–Pero… sabes, lo mejor que puedes hacer es hacer nuevas promesas, trabaja duro por cumplirlas. – Naruto sintió ternura por la niña que tenia frente, lo estaba animando, aun cuando ella estaba a nada de llorar.

– tienes razón… te convertiste en una chica maravillosa – declaró – programemos otra salida, quiero agradecer también a tus padres –

– hay un lugar al que quiero ir – exclamo con emoción Aimi.


	7. Seguir adelante

**Capitulo 6**

 **"Seguir adelante"**

En esos momentos solo había un lugar al cual quería visitar, Aimi pensó volver al lago donde Naruto y Sakura miraron los cerezos, intentaría que tuviera un nuevo recuerdo de aquel lugar, uno que no le causara tristeza.

Habían preparado el viaje días después del incidente de año nuevo, aquel lugar quedaba a dos horas de camino por lo tanto irían en el coche de su padre. Fue fácil para Aimi convencerlos de ir tan lejos, a su madre parecía interesar conocer el lugar, por lo cual su padre no pudo negarse.

Cuando llegaron al parque los adultos se encargaron de arreglar el lugar donde comerían, toda la familia iba bien abrigada, aún seguía estando bastante frio. Mientras tanto ambas niñas jugaban en los alrededores, para sorpresa de Aimi esta vez encontró cisnes en aquel lago, aún no habían migrado "que suerte" se emocionó. Se detuvo a verlas, realmente eran hermosos.

Midori regreso con sus padres al escuchar que las llamaba su padre, y aunque llamo a Aimi esta no hizo caso, estaba hipnotizada por el paisaje.

– woahh! Es osechi* se ve tan delicioso – Midori miraba la comida con asombro, mientras ya se le hacia agua la boca por probar un poco.

– gracias por invitarme, y por cuidar de mi esa noche – agradeció a ambos padres de Aimi, su madre estaba de lo más feliz, pues Naruto le agradaba mucho, mientras que su padre se limitaba a ser cortes, no le gustaba que su pequeña fuera corriendo todos los días a visitarlo, aunque no lo admitía sentía unos celos enormes, como podía preferir pasar tiempo con ese en lugar de su padre que la amaba tanto.

– y Aimi? – pregunto su madre a su hija mayor

– se quedó a ver las aves – comenzó a comer sin tomar importancia

– ve por ella, eres su hermana mayor – regaño su padre, como podía dejarla sola

– ah? Pero ya estaba comiendo – bufo, no quería ir, dio una mirada de súplica a Naruto

– iré yo, no se preocupen –

– que amable! – agradeció Midori "que buena hermana soy" ya empezaba a pensar en lo que le pediría esta vez a su hermana por su ayuda.

Naruto se levantó y fue a buscarla, cuál sería su sorpresa verla cerca del lugar donde Sakura había recogido aquella pluma.

Aimi al notar su presencia lo llamo alegre – ¡mira! ¡mira! Es una pareja de cisnes – señalaba con su dedo a dos grandes cisnes que permanecían juntos.

– Aimi tu comida se enfría – intento no traer esos recuerdos de nuevo

– no es genial? – sonrió la pequeña.

Mientras se acercaba a ella, en él surgía un sentimiento muy difícil de describir, por un breve momento pudo ver a Sakura sonreírle. – puedes cumplir tu promesa – añadió Aimi.

En ese momento algo pareció aclararse en la mente del rubio, le causaba asombro y duda al mismo tiempo, estaría soñando. Aimi fue a su lado al ver que no contestaba y se había detenido antes de llegar a ella.

– ¿te encuentras bien? Inclínate un poco – alzo su mano queriendo tocar su frente y Naruto se agacho lo suficiente para que Aimi lo alcanzara

– ¿no estas algo caliente? – se asusto al pensar que enfermaría de nuevo – las clases empiezan mañana… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – reprocho al rubio.

Naruto por fin salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el tacto de la mano de Aimi, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, sentía gran gratitud.

– cada día… – comenzó el rubio – …dices _hasta mañana, hasta mañana_ – decía en forma dulce – últimamente he estado esperando por que el mañana llegue pronto… finalmente entiendo que el tiempo sigue moviéndose – guardo silencio, la había sorprendido escucharlo – gracias – esas palabras la tocaron, finalmente se daba cuenta, "estoy aquí".

– yo… también, gracias – grandes lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

– sabes… las flores de cerezo son realmente hermosas – miro dirección a los árboles, recordándolos llenos de pétalos, volvió su mirada a la pequeña que aun derramaba lagrimas – cuando llegue la primavera, vendremos juntos – Naruto extendió su meñique a la pequeña, ella hizo lo mismo, sellaron su promesa.

 _"Incluso si estoy lejos, aun si estuviera al otro extremo del mundo… Yo seguramente, vuele a tu lado"_

 ** _Nota_** _:_

 ***** _ **Osechi**_ _es la comida típica de las celebraciones del Año Nuevo japonés_


	8. Caminos separados

**Capitulo 7**

 **"Caminos separados"**

Domingo por la mañana y Aimi se encontraba desayunando en compañía de su familia, ese día había evitado salir corriendo a casa de Naruto como venía haciendo tantas veces durante ya seis años. Los mejores años que pudiera pedir, solo había un detalle; no podía ser tan cercana a Naruto de la forma que le hubiera gustado.

Durante ese tiempo trabajo duro por acercarse al rubio, él había estado apoyándola justo como lo fue con Sakura o al menos en su mayoría de veces. Cada vez que algo la irritaba o la ponía triste el siempre estaba a su lado, animándola y escuchándola. La principal diferencia entre Sakura y Aimi era que a la primera le sonreía en todo momento, mientras que, a ella no solía sonreírle tan seguido.

Aimi tenía miedo, lo último que quería era que la viera como una hermana menor. La diferencia en edades era bastante amplia, lo que complicaba las cosas. Sin embargo, buscaba ser algo significativo para él. Posiblemente lo lograría… algún día, se animaba. En algún momento pensó que le bastaría con permanecer a su lado… quizá como amiga, contrariamente a esto sus sentimientos no hacían mas que crecer, le amaba. Intentar engañar a su corazón a esas alturas le era imposible.

Esa mañana su padre la había detenido justo antes de salir por la puerta trasera.

– tengo algo que platicar contigo y tu hermana – la aviso

Midori tardo un rato en bajar, mientras que Aimi ayudaba a colocar la mesa, amaba el aroma de la comida hecha por su madre, y aun mas el sabor. En esta vida gracias a ella había mejorado su habilidad en la cocina, al menos en sabor, de forma visual seguía siendo igual a como lo hacía Sakura. Cada vez que recordaba a Naruto comiendo lo que ella preparaba aquellos días, la hacía reír.

 **Flash Back**

Sakura preparaba estofado, en la cocina se podían ver montones de trastes sucios pese a estar preparando solo un platillo, Naruto miraba entretenido a la peli rosa, le encantaba verla tan concentrada, de vez en cuando hacia muecas chistosas cuando miraba el libro de recetas y volvía a su labor.

– Listo! – le extendió un plato con una porción de estofado o si es que podía llamársele así, tenía una consistencia muy extraña y un aroma peculiar. Sakura miraba ansiosa por que diera su opinión, Naruto trago en seco, no se veía nada bien, pero probo de igual forma. – ¿y bien? –

Con una expresión de lo mas extraña, una sonrisa temblorosa y sudor corriendo por su frente, levanto el pulgar en símbolo de aprobación. Esperaba no devolver en cualquier momento.

– ¿de verdad? – Sakura tomo un poco para probarlo, no le tomo ni dos segundos para escupirlo – esta horrible! – chillo.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

¿Cuántas veces eran? Todas ellas con una cara mas extraña que la anterior. "Lo siento Naruto" se disculpaba mentalmente después de reír al recordarlo. Como Aimi eran contadas las veces que le preparaba algo, siendo que era él quien cocinaba todas las veces.

Al fin bajaba Midori, por su parte Aimi y sus padres ya habían empezado a comer.

– ¿¡mudarnos!? – exclamo alarmada, después de escuchar a su padre

– Seré transferido, en cuanto termines la secundaria nos mudaremos a Hokkaido. –

– pero… papá eso es en 2 semanas… – "No quiero irme"

– lo siento chicas, se cuanto extrañaran este lugar –

Midori acepto la situación de buena gana, antes ya se habían mudado así que no la tomaba por sorpresa, miraba a su pequeña hermana, sabia que para ella no le sería fácil, no está vez. Aimi no termino su comida y salió corriendo al patio, esperaba que pudieran seguir viviendo ahí por mucho más tiempo. No quería separarse de Naruto, no cuando no tenia algo que la uniera a él.

Naruto estaba cuidando de su pequeño huerto, cuando escucho los pasos apresurados de Aimi y miro como saltaba la barda que separaban ambas casas.

– Naruto! – grito nada más verlo, cuando aterrizo piso sobre una piedra que la hizo resbalar hacia en frente, pero Naruto la atrapo antes de que pudiera caer.

– no has cambiado nada – regaño – sigues saltando cual mono siendo que eres estudiante de secundaria –

– hay algo importante que tengo que decirte! – decía agitada, con sus ojos a punto de derramar lagrimas

– me lo dirás después –

– pero... – se quejó, estaba triste por la reciente noticia

– ¿no te lastimaste? – interrumpió el rubio que la miraba preocupado, se agacho para examinar su tobillo

Se había lastimado hace un momento, Naruto la ayudo a caminar y la llevo dentro de su casa donde curo su herida.

– este año… no podremos ir juntos a ver los cerezos – comenzó Aimi, se sentía muy afligida – nos mudaremos –

Naruto guardo un momento de silencio antes de responder – entonces… vamos la siguiente semana a verlos – concluyo

– pero… no han florecido –

– llevare tu comida favorita – continuo el rubio – así que no estés triste – Aimi se animó con la sugerencia del rubio – pero antes pregunta a tu familia si no tienen planes –

– eh? ¿No íbamos a ir solos? – reprocho la chica mientras inflaba sus mejillas en forma de molestia, Naruto rio al verla y solo acaricio su cabeza, como quien acaricia a un pequeño cachorro.

Volvían a visitar aquel parque, desde que prometieron ir a verlos juntos, esta vez como Aimi, cada primavera asistían sin falta, aunque claro en compañía de sus padres y hermana, pero eso no le quitaba lo especial que era para ella mantener esa promesa.

Montaron un picnic entre los arboles de sakura, solo unas ramas guardaban recelosos unos cuantos botones. Aimi había sacado unas inmensas bolas de arroz que preparo por la mañana, añadiéndolas junto al resto de la comida que habían puesto sobre la manta, tanto su familia como Naruto reían ante el inmenso tamaño.

– de ese tamaño le caben hasta 3 ingrediente – decía animada

– ¿cómo es que estas tan orgullosa? – se burlaba Midori

– que grande son – dijo entre risas el rubio mientras tomaba una, pero su risa se detuvo de golpe, esta escena y sus palabras le hicieron tener un déjà vu. Una peli rosa asalto su mente por unos segundos, Aimi no noto en absoluto la reacción de Naruto, seguía entretenida discutiendo con su hermana sobre el tamaño de aquellos onigiris, mientras su padre intentaba calmarlas.


	9. ¿Que soy para ti?

**Capitulo 8**

 **"Que soy para ti"**

Regresaban a casa por la tarde, Aimi había estado dando vueltas todo el tiempo "tengo que decirle como me siento" cuando bajaron del auto y se despidieron se quedó mirando a Naruto caminar a su casa, era una distancia muy corta, pero el tiempo parecía ir lento. Su familia se encontraba dentro, solo ella permanecía en el portal de su casa, sus pasos la guiaron hacia el rubio, mientras dudaba si decir algo o no.

La última vez que se confeso tenia solo ocho años y ahora que tenia catorce no estaba segura si habría un cambio. Seguramente no, seguía siendo demasiado joven para que la tomara en cuenta, aun así, quería decírselo una vez más antes de partir.

Naruto estaba por abrir la puerta de su casa, pero noto la sombra de Aimi, giro a verla, ella permanecía con un semblante serio. El corazón de Aimi comenzó a acelerarse, miro directo a aquellos ojos azules, hacia su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse ahí y no salir corriendo.

– ¿olvidaste algo? – pregunto el rubio, incomodo por su mirada fija

– Naruto – sus mejillas se pintaron de color carmesí

– ¿qué pasa? – pregunto

– Te amo! – su voz no tembló, temía la respuesta, pero tenia que ser fuerte – por favor sal conmigo –

Naruto comprendió que hablaba enserio, se asombró por un instante, no esperaba que aquella confesión cuando niña volvería a repetirse. Pensó un momento antes de dar una respuesta, no quería herirla.

– Eres una chica muy especial para mi – una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras hablaba – si lloras, donde quiera que te encuentres iré volando a tu lado, incluso a Hokkaido –

Aquellas palabras causaron en Aimi un escalofrió "él… ¿lo sabe?" aquellas palabras las había dicho a Sakura, una leve esperanza broto en ella, quizás podrían estar juntos, quizá.

– pero… no tengo la confianza de que pueda protegerte – termino por decir el rubio. La expresión que sostenía Naruto era de disculpa, "no puede saberlo... de otra forma él no me habría rechazado" razono la chica.

– gracias! – en esos momentos su pecho dolía, aun así, le brindo una gran sonrisa, sincera y llena de agradecimiento – gracias, Naruto –

En cuanto termino de hablar, se marchó, no fue a casa, "duele", a su mente venían los recuerdos de esos seis años a su lado, incluso los recuerdos que tenia de Sakura se hacían presentes, siguió caminando un rato hasta que el pesar pudo con ella, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y se abandonó a un llanto desconsolado.

Después de ese día Aimi dejo de ir a visitarlo, Naruto lo comprendía, mas ahora su casa parecía tan sola sin ella. Salió a su patio, hoy sería el ultimo día que podría verla, esa noche se marcharían, tomo un poco de aire fresco y suspiro pesadamente. Sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña lapida hecha de madera, Hoshi había muerto hace medio año, se percato que había unas flores, Aimi debió haberlas dejado ahí recientemente.

– Hoshi… aun cuando vive a lado, a dejado de venir – se hincó para ver de cerca la pequeña lapida, Aimi dibujo un retrato de Hoshi en ella, debajo de aquel dibujo estaba escrito la fecha de nacimiento y muerte de Hoshi.

– espera… yo le dije su fecha de nacimiento? – dudó

 **Flash Back**

Sakura se encontraba en casa de Naruto, después de haber llegado empapados Kushina les paso algo de ropa para que pudieran cambiarse. Como no tenia ropa de niña a Sakura le dio una camisa y pants de Naruto. El rubio no comprendía porque se veía tan linda incluso usando ropa de hombre, no la perdía de vista, su madre solo sonreía al mirar a su hijo sonrojarse.

– bien, ya esta limpio – entro a la sala Minato, quien cargaba al pequeño cachorro, envuelto en una cobija – puedes quedártelo, pero ten en cuenta que es una gran responsabilidad –

– lo cuidaremos juntos – Sakura corrió a abrazar al cachorro y lo llevo a lado de Naruto

– ¿ya han pensado en un nombre? – pregunto Kushina mientras veía al par emocionado

– Hoshi! – exclamaron, ambos adultos rieron al escuchar su respuesta simultánea.

– también necesita una fecha de cumpleaños – señalo Sakura

– te parece que sea hoy? 3 de agosto – la peli rosa asintió

 **Fin Flash Back**

– 3 de agosto – volvió a leer en la pequeña lapida.

Aimi caminaba rumbo a la tienda, había terminado de empacar y su madre la mando a comprar algunas cosas. Suspiraba de vez en cuando. "No es como si ya no pudiera verlo nunca más" sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse "Es solo que no podremos estar juntos", limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Quería olvidar sus sentimientos por él, "¿Por qué? No hay manera de que pueda hacerlo".

Antes de llegar a la tienda pasaba por el cruce del tren, donde encontró a una anciana en compañía de una niña que iba de lo mas feliz comiendo un helado. No pudo evitar sonreír, cuando pasaron a su lado. "Debo despedirme apropiadamente" pensó, estuvo evitándolo a propósito en esas semanas, pensaba que si lo veía se pondría a llorar y no quería causarle molestias a Naruto.

– abuela! – escucho la voz de la niña, volteo tras de si y vio a la anciana de hace un momento, se había caído justo en las vías. El sonido tintineante que anunciaba el paso del tren se hizo presente y bajaban las barras de protección.

– ¿se encuentra bien? – corrió a ayudarla a levantarse

– mi pie, esta atorado – Aimi intento liberar el pie de la anciana

– "Naruto" – llamo en sus pensamientos, mientras escuchaba el sonido del tren acercarse, tenía que apresurase, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Naruto decidió ir a buscar a Aimi a su casa, quería despedirla. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta así que se permitió entrar, pudo ver a la madre de Aimi, iba cargando un par de cajas con dificultad.

– permítame ayudarla – alcanzo a la mujer y le quito ambas cajas

– gracias, perdona las molestias – suspiro de alivio, su marido aun no llegaba y ella sola no podía con todo.

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar – ¡Midori! ¿puedes contestar por favor? – grito a su hija

– ¿Aimi no está en casa? – pregunto el rubio

– fue a la tienda, aunque ya tardo demasiado – se quedó pensando tras ver el reloj, solo le había pedido comprar algunos refrigerios.

– ¡mamá! – llego Midori corriendo, tenia el rostro pálido y sus ojos estaban vidriosos – llamaron del hospital… mi hermana – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – tuvo un accidente en el cruce del tren –


End file.
